Steel Sword
The Steel Sword (鋼の剣 Hagane no tsurugi) is a Sword that recurrently appears across all the titles in the Fire Emblem Series. Considered to be the second tier of normal swords, the Steel Sword is perceived to be a rather useful weapon as its Might and Weight are equally proportioned, giving rise to a fairly potent weapon that does not induce its user to sustain the drawbacks of substantial Attack Speed losses. In Fates, the Steel Kukri (鋼の投撃剣 Hagane no tōgekiken, lit. Steel Throwing Sword) is the enemy-exclusive ranged variant of the Steel Sword. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *'' - ''Shadow Dragon only since weight is unused in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Sword= |-|Kukri= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Sword |4 |80% |0 |1 |1 |Teaches Sunder, Crosswise Cut }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Sword |8 |1 |100 |✯✯ |- }} Fire Emblem Warriors Fire Emblem: Three Houses Steel Sword= |-|Steel Sword+= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Gomer (Ch. 2) |- |Inventories |Hardin • Caesar |- |Armories |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |'Celica's Party:' Ch. 2 (Pirate Fort) - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Gomer (Ch. 2) '''Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Hardin • Ogma Book 2: Arran • Ogma |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 3 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 15 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'First Generation:' Sigurd • Naoise • Beowolf |- |Armories |'Second Generation:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Brighton |- |Armory |Ch. 10 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventory |Raffin |- |Armories |M7 • M24 • M26A • M30 • M35 • Verge |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Zelot • Noah • Ogier • Dayan |- |Armories |Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Eliwood's Story:' Marcus • Kent • Raven • Legault '''Hector's Story:' Kent • Raven • Legault |- |Armories |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Bonewalker • Wight |- |Inventories |Seth • Forde • Rennac |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 6 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 17 • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Narube River |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventories |Zihark • Makalov |- |Visit |Ch. 1 - Village |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 27 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 1:' Isaiya (Ch. 1) • Enemy Sword Armor (Ch. 6-1) |- |Inventories |Meg • Makalov • Mia |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Gomer (Ch. 2) • Gharnef (Ch. 23) |- |Inventories |Ogma • Hardin • Caesar |- |Armories |Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 24 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 3) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 9) • Enemy Paladin (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |Cecil • Ogma • Cain • Marth • Caesar • Radd • Roberto • Belf • Reiden • Xane • Midia • Wolf • Roshea • Navarre • Malice |- |Armories |Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) • Ch. 15 • Enemy Bow Knight (Ch. 16) |- |Inventory |Gregor • Anna • Owain • Severa • Morgan |- |Armories |Plegia Castle Courtyard • Valm Harbor • The Twins' Hideout • Sage's Hamlet |- |Merchants |Arena Ferox • Border Pass • Ylisstol • Breakneck Pass • Border Sands • The Farfort • The Twins' Turf • Peaceful Village |- |SpotPass |Serra • Matthew • Eirika • Marisa • Mia • Zihark • Sanaki • Caeda • Linde • Boey • Catria • Athena • Ethlyn • Ulster • Larcei • Salem • Olwen • Lugh • Raigh |} Gallery File:Steel Sword (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Steel Sword from the TCG. File:Steel Sword (TCG).jpg|The Steel Sword, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Steel Sword (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Steel Sword from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Steel_Sword_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Steel Sword from Path of Radiance. File:Steel Sword (FE9).png|Ike wielding the Steel Sword in Path of Radiance. File:Steel Sword (FE10).png|Edward wielding the Steel Sword in Radiant Dawn. File:Steel Sword (FE13).png|Gaius wielding the Steel Sword in Awakening. File:FE14 Steel Sword.jpg|Laslow wielding the Steel Sword in Fates. File:Steel Kukri.jpg|A Vallite Hero wielding the Steel Kukri in Fates. File:FEH Steel Sword.png|In-game model of the Steel Sword from Heroes.